


best girlfriend ever

by hanorganaas



Series: International Fanworks Day [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, Elizabeth is the best girlfriend ever, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Gratuitous Star Wars References, Humor, International Fanworks Day 2015, John has Heart eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3367112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You always did call me your Princess Leia."</p>
            </blockquote>





	best girlfriend ever

There was a knock on the door in the middle of the night. Still sore from todays fiasco he almost didn't want to get out of bed. But the second knock forced his hand. His muscles screaming, John slowly got out of bed.

The door opened on it’s own and his eyes went wide. Elizabeth stood at the door wearing a robe over her clothes, her hair was up in a braid. She didn’t hesitate. She untied the belt and the robe slipped to the floor. He blinked.

Elizabeth was decked out in the very same outfit Leia wore in Return of The Jedi when she was enslaved by Jabba.

“I thought you needed a pick-me-up,” She said, “and you always did call me your Princess Leia.”

A grin formed on his lips. Best girlfriend ever. 

“I love you,” He said.

Elizabeth smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“I know,” She responded.

“Hey,” John said, “I am supposed to say that, I’m Han Solo her-”

He never finished his sentence. Elizabeth lips claimed his own crashing like the waves of the ocean that surrounded the city. With a smile against her lips, he lifted her in his arms and carried her to bed.


End file.
